<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters by primaveracerezos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329522">Love Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos'>primaveracerezos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if you squint), Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Draco Malfoy turned out to be a lot like being schoolboy rivals, but the benefit was that after a day of fighting, they’d go back to Harry’s apartment and fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Marina for the speedy and supportive beta :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating Draco Malfoy turned out to be a lot like being schoolboy rivals—they bickered and poked at each other’s sore spots and pushed each other further than they should—but the benefit was that after a day of fighting, they’d go back to Harry’s apartment and fuck. </p><p>And it was just that: fucking. It wasn’t lovemaking, or canoodling, or sleeping together. Just like their days of fistfights and hexes, they were unrestrained with each other. There was no need to follow any sort of social etiquette, no invisible line they were afraid to cross. They bit and scratched, tore at each other like wild animals, pushed and pulled and groaned. There were always marks, sensitive pink lines down Draco’s back or fingertip-shaped bruises under Harry’s jawline. When Draco left in the mornings, Harry would trace the lovebites on his thighs the way one might reread a love letter. </p><p>The best part—Harry’s favorite part—was that Draco wanted him. No, not just that; it was that Draco was <i>desperate</i> for him. Draco kissed him like he was starving, touched him like he was precious. Once, when Harry was gone for almost a week, Draco came through the floo the minute Harry owled that he was home. He pinned Harry against the wall in one movement. He’d barely undone his fly before he was inside Harry, holding him close, Harry clinging to his immaculately-pressed dress shirt, feeling immensely loved. </p><p>God, and Draco’s horribly posh accent, the one that used to make Harry want to smash his face in… Now a few mere words could bring Harry to the edge. Draco could say such beautiful things, his crisp consonants always lending confidence to the instructions he gave to his patients, making an audience listen at the talks he gave around the world. Then, in a cloakroom off a dark hallway, he’d say, “You’re so hard for me, Potter,” or, “I want to taste you,” every vowel clipped, and Harry was so weak for it. It was no wonder they fucked everywhere—it just took Draco saying his <i>surname</i> to turn him on. </p><p>True to form, Harry could never allow Draco to have all the power. He liked to give just as good as he got. He knew, for instance, that Draco was particularly attracted to him after a long workout. He’d come home, drop his gym bag on the couch, and Draco was on him, peeling off his sweaty clothes, inhaling his underarms and licking the sweat from his abdomen. Harry didn’t mind a bit; he’d fuck Draco over the arm of the sofa and then drag him into the shower to get cleaned up (and suck him off). </p><p>All in all, Harry supposed, thoughts hazy and post-coital and Draco curled around him, both of them still sticky with come and too tired to spell it off—all in all, he was quite happy dating Draco Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>